Talk:WataMote Chapter 172/@comment-3434177-20200208020421/@comment-27702860-20200210043602
@HokageUzumaki Yes, that part caught my attention, it makes I wonder since how long Nagi has been so attentive about the way how Tomoko relates with different groups of friends. Apart of the obvious effect she has had in the Ucchi's behavior of course. I think, though we do not see it, that Nagi as well as Miyazaki have become curious as to why Uchi is attracted to Tomoko. So they have paid more attention. Miyazaki started asking Mako, I think, questions. Kayo certainly asked Uchi if she finds a boy, Tomoki of all people, attractive. What I find "odd" or "interesting" is that none of them have talked to Tomoko directly about Uchi. Maybe some are still in denial, do not want to press the point, who knows? Let's see by analyzing each aspect of Miya-Kayo-Nagi trio. *''Nagi: – Ed. Supposedly she was joking when she hinted Uchi was 'obsessed' with her crush, great part fandom didn't buy it when she said she was just joking about.'' I do not recall her saying that she was "joking." Here it is in English: https://mangadex.org/chapter/556454/12 she just sort of backs off a bit when Miyazaki and Kayo sort of realize that it means Uchi has a crush on a girl. I think it was a bit of denial, but that memory Miyazaki has of Uchi when she passes on the train and Kayo asking if Uchi finds a boy turns her on, sort of indicates that they "get it," though they may not be comfortable with the concept yet. Hell, it has taken how many chapters for Uchi to sort of maybe somewhat confront what she is . . . maybe? ^^; *''Kayo:'' As above, but I think Kayo accepts it, she just may not understand it. To put it bluntly, she asked the question many "straight" people asks a lesbian/homosexual/whatever: "but don't you find _____ attractive?" The fact she pushed Uchi to apologize to Tomoko, as well as confronting Tomoko on her attempt to reconcile the Emoji Gang against her, suggest to me that she supports Uchi's crush . . . whatever that is! *''Miyazaki: I'd dare to say she is the Mako of the group, by pitting in midst of quarrel that Kayo has with Ucchi. She is also the only (apart of Ucchi of course) who has spent moments alone with Tomoko, as well as Miyazaki has noticed how Tomoko has gained more friends since second year, and even when she admitted she didn't wan to be friend of Kuroki, she feels curious for knowing what kind of person she is (and honestly, I'd have put her instead of Miho as roomate of Tomoko together with Fuuka).'' Yeah, and we knew her name for many many many chapters! I think she just wrote off Tomoko as "weird." She is now interested in why Uchi would be attracted to her, sees that Tomoko seems to have friends, including seemingly normal friends, so she is intrigued. One interesting thing is that the Emoji Gang readily included Yuri. Now it may seem that they are just interested to learn more about Tomoko, but Nagi seem legitimately interested in learning about Yuri rather than pumping her about Tomoko for example. Comparatively talking, if the person of whom I can the most expect that tries to get information about Tomoko through Yuri-chan, that person is Miyazaki. Though what do I know? I can be wrong. We just do not know because we do not see the conversation. For example, Fūka keeps talking about pressing Tomoko about fondling. Why? Is she just curious about it? Is she a lesbian? Blah . . . blah . . . blah. The interesting thing, and this may be intentional on the Author-Artist's part for the story, we do not "see" or encounter a lot of "sex talk." What I mean by that, is we get teasing here and there, but Tomoko does not talk to Yuri "about boys." For all of her masturbatory game play and attraction to "Hot Guys," she does not pursue it. She told herself she would keep Shizuka around, initially, to pump her for "sexual" topics. She has, as far as we know, never raised it. Hell, she was shocked by what Yū teasingly whispered in her ear Volumes ago. Right, what I mean by that Wall of Text is we do not get long discourse. Tomoko does not ask about boys or, in a way, girls. We do not see Kayo ask Uchi what it is that she finds attractive in Tomoko . . . not that I am sure Uchi understands it! We do not see Fūka say, I do not know, "look, I find Asuka attractive. What did you do with her, Tomoko? Did you film it? I know a Fandom Wiki that will pay for Stop that! – Ed.." Which means we do not know what is going on in some of their heads. Which is, I would admit, part of the charm. How boring it would be if Tomoko slowly becomes popular, gets a boyfriend or if it all DOES become a "Yuri Harem" series. Though it is frustrating. Like why, though they notice, Okada or Yuri or even Asuka do NOT ask Uchi why she keeps showing up. I cannot believe Asuka does not notice Uchi's attention. I cannot believe they are all that "thick." Blah . . . blah . . . we have to wait!